Happy Valentine's Day Natsu
by FairyTailFreak
Summary: "Happy Valentine's Day. And by the way, I love you."


**Yes yes and yes, this was meant to be up Yesterday, but I had plans (Not to spend Valentine's Day) that got in my way and it came up today instead, along with two other one-shoots and a new chapter for my story True loves kiss ^-^**

**Summary: **"Happy Valentine's Day. And by the way, I love you."

**Pairing: **Gray x Natsu

**Disclaimer: **Sadly enough, I don't own Fairy Tail nor it's characters, it all belongs to it's rightful Master and Owner Hiro Mashima!

I just ship the pairing and do the plot on my own.

* * *

Gray let out a frustrated sigh as he let go of his own messy hair and let his arms fall out to the sides as his upper body fell back onto the bed he was currently sitting on. Seconds passed as he inhaled and exhaled rather loudly, and after a moment of trying to use is already dead brain he placed his strong hands onto his face and let out a muffled yell of same frustration into them. The sight of a unsettled ice make Mage is indeed very rare, but to say that he's unsettled is an understatement. The all so well known calm and cool Gray Fullbuster was nervous and practically stressed out to his deepest core.

And what is it that is now making our lovely ice make Mage waver in defeat? Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and this is the first time that the male is celebrating the day in a relationship. Gray is going to spend the day with Natsu! And even though they have known each other since they where kids, and have been dating since summer last year, he doesn't know what he is going to do!

"I must do something impressive." the black haired male mumbled into his hands, "Something that Natsu won't forget soon."

He sat up once again, letting his strong arms rest onto his knees as he bent down a bit, "Tomorrow must be perfect," his dark blue eyes glanced slowly over his floor while thinking, and then a deep sigh in defeat escaped lips, "But what am I supposed to do? It is my damn role to take him out on the most perfect date ever."

The tall shirtless male stood up and slowly walked through his darkly lit bedroom, making his way to the kitchen to grab a glass from the cupboard, holding it under the tap and pour down cold water into it. He turned off the faucet and drank from the glass to calm his tense nerves, but only halfway through the content he furiously threw the glass across the kitchen. The glass chattered into millions of pieces as it collided with the white wall, and the water in it fell along and splashed onto the floor. Gray grabbed the counter and bent his head down as he breathed heavily, glaring down on the floor as he tried to use his brain but no result.

"How come it feels like I don't know a thing about what he likes?" the ice make Mage asked himself between his heavy breathing, and then yelled in anger as he spun around to walk out of the kitchen, "Why am I getting so damn upset over February 14th!?" he shouted at no one in particular and walked into the hall. He angrily put on his brown boots under his black pants and walked out of his door, ignoring the fact he was shirtless he locked the door and walked out of the building, deciding that a walk could ease some of his nerves.

And maybe he could ask Mirajane what to do.

The weather outside was rather calm. Even though it was winter, there was no sign of snow, it was more like spring in Magnolia this time of year. The birds where dancing around in the air playing hide and seek around the big green leaved trees. Gray stopped and took a deep breath as the cool wind blew by, a small smile settling on his lips as he continued to walk, the outdoor world really could ease him better than anything else, not counting Natsu.

The raven's walk towards the Guild was, what could you say, comfortable. His tense nerves had finally relaxed a bit and he was able to clam down, letting any thoughts of the day tomorrow flow out of his cooling mind.

The big proud Fairy Tail Guild got into his sight, and he soon found himself standing in front of the large oak doors. Gray took a deep sigh as he then opened them up, hoping so much that Natsu wouldn't be there. Nothing bad! The ice make Mage more than loved his boyfriend's company. But he couldn't plan out tomorrow if said rosette would be close by.

Seems like luck was on his side, the Guild itself looked rather empty, only about half it's Mages where present, the rest of them probably out on missions. Gray walked through the peaceful building and sat down on one of it's barstools, resting his forearms on the counter in front.

"There you are!" The always cheerful barmaid walked up to same counter and stopped in front of the male, "I was wondering whether you would turn up today or not."

The ice make Mage raised one eyebrow at the take-over Mage, "Where you looking for me?"

"No, not really." she waved one of her hands in front of her, "I was just wondering if you where sick or have got out on a mission without telling anyone."

"Oh," his look got plain again and he rested his head in one of his hands, "Sorry to worry you, I just had so much on my mind that I ended up staying home."

"Something the matter?" Mirajane tilted her head to the side, making her white hair flow downwards as she placed one finger along her chin worried.

"You could say so." the jet-black haired male took a deep sigh and looked down on the counter before turning his gaze back at the barmaid, "I actually wanted to ask you for some advise."

"Really?" her face lit up at this and she leaned down her elbows on the wooden counter, resting her head on top of her hands with a burning curiosity in her blue eyes while waiting for him to continue.

Gray chuckled at the sight of the barmaid before turning serious and starting up again, "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and I have no idea of what I should do."

"Oh!" her eyes lit up again, this time in understanding, "Are you going to take Natsu out?"

"Of course I am!" he stated back at her as if it was obvious, but he soon cooled down again, "Sorry Mira, but this is my first time not single on Valentine's Day, and I want to make it so special for him."

"But you should know him well, right?" she looked at the male with a small smile, "Don't give it too much thought."

"That ain't as easy as it sounds," Gray muttered before stroking his free hand through his black hair and then slamming it down on the counter, "I want to make it perfect!"

"Gray, I don't think Natsu cares whether you pull off one hell of a party for him, or just give him a flower and a kiss on the cheek," she now smiled warmly at the listening ice make Male, "I think he only cares about that you do _something_, not _what_ you do."

The raven gave it some thought before smiling back at her, "You are right Mira," he stood from his seat, "Thanks, I now know what to do."

"I'm glad." she gave him her cheerful smile.

"But I want you to do something for me." he then leant closer to the barmaid and whispered into her ear, earning small nods from the female as she listened. Her face then cracked up into a bright smile and she looked back into his eyes when he leant back again, "Of course!"

"Good," he smiled at her, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem!" she waved at him as he proceeded to walk away, "Good luck!"

"Thanks." he said again and waved back before walking out of the Guild, making his body look like it was fusing into one with the light from Mirajane's point of view.

"Uwaaaah~!" you could hear the sound of the water Mage cry the whole time that day, "Gray-sama is going out on a date on Valentine's Day! And that's not with Juvia!" She would always earn many 'Shut up!'s or 'If you love him, let him be happy!' from other Mages that couldn't take more of her whining.

"They have changed so much." the barmaid's bright blue eyes where sparkling as she smiled at the memories of two stubborn child boys picking fights with one another the whole time, seeming to hate each others guts.

The Demon take-over female then started to hum happily for herself while returning to dry off the dishes, when after some minutes a voice called out for her form behind. She turned around with a questioning look on her face, but is soon was washed away and replaced by a more amused one as she eyed the Mage in front of her.

"I ain't going to give you advise for tomorrow, Fried."

"What?" he looked surprised at her statement, "But I wasn't even going to-"

"Tsk tsk," she waved one finger in front of the green-haired Male, "You where going to ask me what I think is romantic so that you know what to do tomorrow." she then used the same finger to poke his nose, "That is low, you should know what I like already."

"But I do know what you like!" he defended himself from the sudden scolding, "Like I said I-"

"And now you yell at me?" she shrugged hopelessly, "Men these days, they don't understand a girls heart."

Fried sighed deeply before trying to reason with his girlfriend, this was going to be a long day.

**~Next Day~**

An even more nervous Mage than the day before now stood in front of his wardrobe, picking clothes as he dried his messy black hair with a blue towel.

"What to wear, what to wear..." he eyes his clothes talking for himself, but he then shook his head, "Mira said that I shouldn't give things so much thought." And with that he picked out a black t-shirt, followed by a dark blue button up shirt, leaving the top buttons unclasped which, without him taking notice, only raised the handsome-sexy look he always had. He took out a pair of white khaki pants and put them on as well, holding them up with a brown belt. Taking a quick glance of himself in the mirror, he threw the towel he'd used previously to dry himself along with the dirty clothes and walked out to the hall, putting on his brown shoes and grabbed the keys on the small table, walked out and locked the door, got down the staircase with ease and out of the apartment building. The weather was like Yesterday, the sun where shining bright down on the city from the cloud free sky.

Gray hadn't seen his boyfriend even once last day, but he had told the latter some days ago that he would pick him up around two o'clock, so the ice make Mage hoped he hadn't forgotten about it.

"I wonder where he was Yesterday.." he said for himself as he walked the road towards his childhood friend's house, "He wasn't in the Guild when I got there at least."

He was very nervous, nervous if he would let his date down or anything with his not-so-surprising plan, more cliché. But whatever, who didn't like cliché things every now and then.

The time had said '01.45 pm' when he left his apartment, so Gray thought it to be about ten minutes more now as he stopped in front of his lovers door. The raven took a deep breath before knocking on said door, but he just had to touch it once before the rosette's head stuck out from the now slightly opened door.

"Gray!" the Dragon Slayer's face shone up brightly before opening the door fully to jump towards his boyfriend, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. The ice make Mage chuckled at the other male's actions before hugging him back. They then pulled apart to look at each other.

"So Natsu," he started as he looked down into those lovingly cobalt eyes looking back up at him, "I take it that you are ready to go?"

The pinkette, wearing a dark red long sleeved shirt that was loose at the end and with a two laces at the neck and a hood, his usual muffler around his neck and a pair of tight black pants, followed with white sneakers, nodded cheerfully as he proceeded to close the door behind him and the two then walked together hand in hand.

First Gray brought them to a hall for roller skating, where they had fun as they twirled around together or laughing as the other fell, ending up in much mildly rivalry as they had revenge on the other that only ended up in much cute- and hot playing on the floor~. He then walked with his boyfriend to the park where they walked around, eating ice cream while chatting, laughing, playing etc., and the clock turned 6 o'clock when Gray brought him up on a hill. The sun was about to set, bathing the two with a light of orange and pink.

"What is it now, Gray?" Natsu asked with a hint of curiosity, they have had loads of fun today and he wondered now what his lover could have on his mind.

"This." the ice make Mage stopped in his tracks and motioned for the other to look past him with his hand, the sight making the fire Mage gasp softly. Gray had somehow prepared a picnic for the two, with food and two lit candles in the middle.

"Gray," Natsu mumbled under his breath while still shocked, "Aw~ You are so romantic!" He jumped into his lovers arms with a soft purr, making the other chuckle at the reaction he got. The ice make Mage twirled around a brief moment with the fire one in his arms, before stopping and setting the latter down. Gray moved closer and kissed his boyfriend and lover on the cheek, and when they let go of each other the raven smiled down warmly before motioning the rosette to sit down on the faint blue plaid on the green grass. They started to eat the food, chatting, laughing, feeding each other, and when they where done the sky was dark and the full moon and loads of sparkling stars shone down on them. Gray laid down on the ground with Natsu beside him, the latter resting his head on his lovers broad chest while the two looked up at the starry sky.

"It's so, beautiful." The Dragon Slayer gasped at the sky's beauty, and earned a soft agreement from his companion. They laid there together, enjoying each others presence while eyeing the view in front of them.

"Natsu." came a soft call, making said Mage rise up his head and turn around to look down into the dark blue eyes below him.

"What is it, Gray?" the fire Mage smiled softly while speaking.

"Happy Valentine's Day," The black haired male smiled back up to his lover, "And by the way, I love you."

Natsu chuckled at the other's words, "You are so funny Gray," he moved his body up a bit and stroke away a black strand from said male's face, "This day have been one of the best in my life," he leaned in closer so that their noses where touching, "Happy Valentine's Day on you too, Thanks for making me feel so special today." a spark was growing to life in those dark blue eyes that Natsu had grown to love at his words, "And so you won't forget, I love you too."

The rosette moved his head down and the raven met up so their lips met. Their kiss lasted for what seemed to be minutes, and when they broke apart, Natsu gave his lover a small peck on the lips again. They looked lovingly into each others emotion filled eyes, before the fire Mage then let his head fall back down onto the ice make one's firm chest, now laying on his side, and they fell into a comfortable silence, with Gray slowly stroking his hand along Natsu's side and back.

As the couple laid together, fireworks soon broke the silence, making the fire Mage jump in surprise.

"Did you prepare this?" he asked curiously, eyeing the sky from his seat as the Exhibitionist sat up as well.

"Sort of." he chuckled as he lifted up one of his hands to the rosette's cheek to turn his head towards him and with a soft kiss said, "I love you, Natsu."

"I love you too, Gray."

(-X-x-X-)

* * *

**Done! I just felt that I was in need of making a fanfic for these two, and what was better was that February 14th happened to come closer and closer! Though I failed to update it on time, hehe~^-^**

**Happy late Valentine's Day! I am one of those who celebrated it as Happy Single's Day! xD**

**'Til next time!**

**FairyTailFreak**


End file.
